


Tents

by ladykatsuyu



Series: Allied Shinobi Chronicles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mission Fic, Post-War, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykatsuyu/pseuds/ladykatsuyu
Summary: Ino and Sai talk about why they aren't sharing a tent, and Ino accuses Sai of not wanting to sleep with her. Also, is Ino turning over a new leaf an becoming less interested in people's business? Who knows? InoSai. Scene from my Allied Shinobi Chronicles, Story 1 Mission to Amegakure - considered part of the series.





	Tents

The camp fire began to die down as the evening came to a close.

Ino was sitting on the ground up against Sai's leg with her arm laid across his lap. Her head was rested on her hand, leaning slightly on his knee.

She sighed contently, and stared at the flames hazy eyed. Just beyond the fire, she saw Hinata walk quickly back toward camp from the direction of the river, and Ino frowned slightly and thought, _what was she up to? Wait, wasn't Naruto by the river?_

She felt a hand rub her back gently, fingers making circles over the tense muscles, and she sighed contently while closing her eyes. _It's not important,_ she thought, _and Karui was right. None of my business._

She hummed in appreciation as Sai continued to rub the tense muscles just below her neck. She tilted her head to allow him better access, and she heard him chuckle softly.

"That feels good, Sai," she said, softly.

"It seems like it," he mused.

She looked up at him with a smile, and said, "thank you," very genuinely.

He gave he a small smile.

She turned back to the flames, and yawned. "Maybe we should go to bed. Are you tired?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for you," he said, yawning as well, stretching his arms out behind himself.

She nodded, yawning again widely, and lifting herself up off the ground. "Which tent is ours, again," she said, looking around.

"What makes you think we are sleeping together," said Sai, standing looking at her with a raised brow.

She turned to look at him and frowned slightly. "We're not?"

"No. I didn't set one up for just us," said Sai.

"Why not?"

"There weren't that many tents, so why would I?"

"Don't you want to sleep with me?"

He paused. "That's…you know I do…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Sometimes, her directness made him uncomfortable.

"Well, it's obvious sleeping with me wasn't on your mind if you didn't set up a tent for us," said Ino, turning away from him.

He looked at her exasperated. "Ino…"

"Hmph," she said angrily, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you, Sai. After all we've been through together, we're about to get an apartment together, and we've been talking about getting married…and you didn't even think about—"

"Ino," said Sai, firmly, turning her around to face him. "You know I want you. You know I want to sleep with you. You know I would've put us in the same tent if I thought it was possible. But I didn't see a way to make it happen."

She looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping open slightly.

He released her, and looked her in the eye for a second before moving to walk past her toward the tents.

"Wait, Sai," she said. He sighed, and turned to face her. She walked toward him and put her hands on his chest, not looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Sometimes it's just nice to hear things like that."

He stared at her, the let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly toward himself. She let out a muffled giggle.

"Alright, Ino, I understand," he said, releasing her and grabbing her hand. "Let's go to bed," he said, as he turned toward the tents, pulling her with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Kishimoto.


End file.
